Novelshipping How They Met
by UsannaOisio14
Summary: Novelshipping one-shot :


Novelshipping - How They Met

I do not own pokemon

* * *

"Oh great i'm lost.. again." Misty sighted.

There she was.

Misty.

In a forest.

Alone..

She was on her way to meet with Ash and Brock again.

But this time in Sinnoh.

"How can anyone read this stupid map?? ... I sound like Ash." Misty said to herself sweat-dropping.

"Better just try to get out of here."

But then she felt something on her leg.

She looked down and..

"Hu-uh?. A-a-a BUG!!!" Misty yelled and started run like crazy.

But then she bumped to someone.

"Ouch my head.. I-I'm so sorry." Misty looked up and saw a boy with a violet hair. "A-are you okay?"

"Whatever.." The boy said and started to walk away.

"Hey please!" Misty yelled and the boy stopped. "Please im really sorry c-can you tell me wich way is Sunyshore City?" She pleased.

The boy turned around and and said. "Sunyshore city?" "Just follow me." He said rudely.

"Umm okay?" Misty said and started follow him.

After walking a while Misty was trying to start a converstation.

"Umh.. What's your name?" Misty asked quietly.

There was no answer.

"Fine no talking then.." Misty sighted. _Hmm.. The ground feels funny_.' She tought.

"Hey doesn't it feel li- AAAH!" Misty screamed and fell to a hole.

"Huh?" The boy said. "How did you get down there?"

"How could i know?!?" She yelled back.

The boy flinched. Suddenly there was evil music.

"Prepare for trouble!"

And mak- hey these aren't the twerps." James said.

"Heyy.. Your right." Jessie said.

"Look it's the twerp who hates the other twerps!" Meowth said.

"B-but who's in the hole then?" James asked.

They looked into the hole and saw Misty.

"Oooh.. It's the Cerulean twerpette." James said. "But wait what is she doing with him?"

"None of your business. What are you losers doing here anyway?" The boy said.

"Ohh i get it now! You must be her boyfriend." Jessie said teasing.

"WHAT?" "Im not her boyfriend I dont even know her." The boy said. _But the girl isn't that ugly_..' he tought and kinda blushed but the blush was so small that Jessie didnt see it.

"Enough Jessie were here to steal their pokemon!" Meowth said.

"But i tought we wanted to steal Pikachu?" James said stupidly.

"Yeah but now is our change to catch some other pokemons you idiot!" Meowht yelled and scrached James's face.

"Like you losers could ever steal my pokemons. Torterra go!"

"Torterraaa!!" It said.

"Use Grass Knot."

* * *

"Oh great. How can we ever steal Pikachu if we even lose to him?" Jessie said.

"That's a good point." James said.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again!" They yelled.

"Well you showed them." Misty yelled. "Would you please get me out of here?"

"Uhm.. sure." "Torterra use Vine Whip to get her out of there."

It did as it trainer told it to do.

Misty grabbed the vines and Torterra lifted her out of the hole.

The boy called his pokemon back to its pokeball.

"Thanks.." Misty said almost whispering.

"Paul." The boy said.

"Huh?" Misty said confused.

"The name is Paul." Paul said.

"Misty." Misty said and offered her hand so he could shake it.

First Paul was confused but shaked her hand anyway.

As their hands touched they felt something.

Like a jolt going trought their bodies.

They were just staring each other still holding hands. When they realized what they were doing they let go of their hands, looked away, and blushed. [A/N: It's weird to imagine Paul blushing isn't it :D]

"We better get going before it gets dark." Paul said trying to make the akward silence go away.

"Yeah.." Misty agreed.

After an hour of walking they were at the city. [A/N: They werent so far away of the city so thats why they are there so fast. xD]

"Bye" Paul said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"To challenge the gym leader." Paul answered. "See you around... Misty." He said and walked off.

Misty just watched as he walked to the city.

"That's one interesting guy." She said and headed to the pokemon center where Ash and Brock were probably waiting for her.

* * *

Haha that sucked too bad :D

But argh.

It's so annoying that there isnt any novelshipping stories.

I love that shipping (:

Please review :)


End file.
